Mystery Twins: Gun and Sword
by Angela Evil
Summary: Bill, the all powerful dream demon, bender of time and space is like a Frankenstein's monster, made of chunks of other demons. Cipher is actually an amalgamation of demonic energy created by the paradoxical nature of time itself. When Ford sees an opportunity to rid the worlds of Bill once and for all, he calls upon his old pen pal, Father Fujimoto. Rated T for Rin's dirty mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so just to make sure some things are clear, in GF time this is right before Dipper and Mabel's birthday/growing up crisis and also AnE/BE events haven't happened yet, Rin knows what's happening and that he has to run but Shiro informs the twins that they are going to Gravity Falls Oregon instead of trying to send Rin off on his own subverting Shiro's death all together (for now, mwhahaha). I just have this show on my brain and decided that it needed more demons :D Also, Bill and Satan seem kinda similar to me, both all powerful demons that have the ability to posses people and have plans for invading the mortal plan, bringing two worlds together; add the insanity and blue fire and we're really getting somewhere...**

 ***POV indicates a change in point of view**

 **Chapter One: Exorcists are real?!**

Dipper shifted in his bed, still groggy and sleep deprived from last night. He had been roused from blessed slumber by a very loud argument between Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford, not that they'd really sorted out all of their issues yet.

"And I told you, 'there's no way I'm going to let some religious crackpot anywhere near the kids!'" Stan snapped.

"How many times do I have to say this? Father Fujimoto is not a crackpot!" Dipper sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, tip toeing down the stairs to eavesdrop better. Mable, who seemed to have just woke up as well, followed him silently. Neither of the twins needed to vocalize their intentions. "Bill is a demon, and my friend is the foremost expert in Exorcism and has a strong understanding of demonology; he can help us, the whole world in fact!"

"Look, I know you _think_ this guy is legit, but I just can't trust anyone that deals with spirits and all that."

"Stanly, you mean well, but this is _my_ house and _my_ mission. I've already called him, he'll be here in a few hours."

"When! When did you call this Fujimoto guy, and why are you telling me about this now?"

"Would you have prefered I tell you nothing?!" Ford sighed deeply, "I called him three days ago, he phoned my back last night saying that he'd be here by this afternoon, if not earlier."

"What!" Grunkle Stan was furious. Before the argument could spiral further out of control the doorbell rang.

Dipper, possessed by curiosity and the need to meet one of Grunkle Ford's paranormal experts, rushed down the last few steps and yelled, "I'll get it!" to ensure his other Great Uncle didn't shoo their visitor away. When he opened the door the shadow of a tall man fell over him. He was clearly older, probably in his late sixties, and dressed in a long front-buttoned robe. The clerical collar denoting his relation to the catholic church. A small, white cross decorated either side of the white band. Two overlapping, long chain gold chains hung from his neck, from the shorter one dangled a pin. It had a long point to it that could probably be used as a stabbing weapon. It did look sharp.

Fujimoto's smile was gentle, but the red tinted reflection of his glasses (Think Hellsing: Alucard) was very unsettling. They were held in place by a decorated clip of some kind, off white crosses and a few beads hanging on either side of his face. "Ah, hello, I'm looking for Stanford Pines, is he home?" At least his voice was gentle enough to settle Dipper back down a bit.

"Shiro! Welcome, come in, come in!" Ford pulled the door further open from behind Dipper and placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder guiding him back. Stan glared and Mable glanced around nervously.

When the door closed behind the exorcist he plucked a box of cigarettes out of his pocket, "Hope you don't mind to much, Ford. I kicked the nasty habit a few years back but ever since my oldest grew up, he's become a little stressful to deal with."

"We all have our vices," Ford replied sincerely, "how are those two doing by the way?"

"Oh they're great kids, really, but I'm worried about Rin… He's got a temper, though he means well." He returned the pack to his pocket and chewed on the white chemical stick for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "Twins," he muttered, "they're rampant these day, am I right?" He had a fatherly grin, and ruffled Dipper's hair, "First you, then these two…" His gaze had drifted from one face to another, the smile fading into a serious expression when he looked at Dipper again. The twelve year old felt his throat tighten, the question he'd been asked taking a long time to sink in. "Have you ever been possessed by a demon, son?"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Fujimoto for a solid minute. Dipper shifted his vest, uncomfortable under his stare, "Y-yes."

"I see," the smile returned to his face, "I bet you'd think twice about making a contract with one of them now, hu?"

"Definitely!" The Father nodded in approval before turning to look at Ford, a mischievous smile plastered onto his face.

"Oh no, I know that look Shiro, there's no way I'm letting you whisk him away to Japan with you."

"Aw, but why not. He's got promise, I can tell. An exorcist serious about the mystery of the world is more than welcome in the True Cross Order." Grunkle Ford just stared, stern, prompting their guest to shrug in defeat. "Suit yourself," he muttered, snapping his fingers. A bright burst of fire lit the cigarette still between his teeth, "now, onto business, Demon proofing the property."

Ford sighed once, "This isn't going to be easy."

"Being an exorcist ain't easy either, Ford. If I wanted life to be easy I'd have been a lawyer." The adults all laughed, Mabel had just been examining the older man with narrowed eyes.

Dipper's twin finally belted out what had been on her mind, "What age?!"

"H-hu?"

"Your kids, how old are they?"

"Ah, well Rin and Yuki are both the same age actually, fifteen."

"Hmmm."

"A-anyway," to say Dipper was excited about learning just what skills Father Fujimoto had was an understatement. He wanted to keep this new mystery on track at all costs, "about demon-proofing the house?"

 ***POV**

Wendy was hanging out with her friends in the mall. Her favourite 'rebellious teen' store, when the door swung open. Normally she wouldn't pay attention to such things but it was clearly an out-of-towner, "Dude, doesn't he know what store he's in?" she huffed in irritation. He didn't quite seem like he belonged, being dressed in a semi-formal suit and all. The teen had dark blue black hair and a slightly pale complexion. His hair was a mess, sticking out all over the place, it kept falling in his face. When he flicked the stray hair out of his eyes, she realized just how impossibly blue they were, like the sky, and they seemed to almost be glowing.

"He's actually kinda cute," one of her female friends leaned over to follow her gaze, "y'know if he wasn't dressed like a stiff."

Wendy couldn't take her eyes off of him, there was just something so, so...unnatural about him. He was looking at clothes, and after picking out some walked back into a changing room. To get there he'd have to pass the group, and with her gaze glued to him all the other teens immediately teased her about having a crush. She was finally able to look away, turning red at all their gibes. "I-I don't have a crush on him! It's just that he's clearly not from around here… the way he's dressed is weird and it's not that he's-" she was cut off by the teen's reemergence, that was fast actually. He had ripped jeans, a black skull shirt, and an unzipped, off white hoodie. Wendy just finished lamely, kinda shell shocked about how much a simple change had altered his presence, "-hot…"

The cashier also noticed the difference, as did everyone else. The blue eyed boy was suddenly dangerous and charismatic. It was clear that the he'd been just as uncomfortable in the suit as he had looked. "Mind if I wear these out?" the voice was so smooth!

The attendant visibly blushed, "S-sure! Here let me get those… uh… tags."

"Thanks," he turned to let the tags be cut out and their eyes met. Wendy just stared, mouth slightly open, pink hinting at her cheeks. There was something seriously wrong with her brain, cause it sure wasn't working right now. She decided he had to be some supernatural something or other when he smiled at her, his fang-like canine teeth made that much clear.

"I gotta go guys," Wendy said, her mind snapping back into serious mode. Her friends didn't seem to understand however as they gave her cat calls and encouragements in her 'obvious romantic interest'.

She had just caught up with him as he left the store, mildly amazed at how much ground he'd covered. "Wait! I need to talk to you," he didn't seem to hear her, or even notice her existence. A growl of frustration escaped her lips and she seized his arm, "Just hold up a second!" she snapped. He stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head only enough that she could see his eyes.

All her worries were confirmed in the span of three words, "Let go human." His pupils were glowing orange slits and the ires that surrounded them were warped. Her fingers unlatched causing her arm to fall limply to her side. "Wha-"

"Nii-san!" Faster than his eyes had changed into their current state they shifted back. Another teenager, only slightly less strange, and very similar in appearance called over to the boy Wendy was talking to. The new one had lighter hair, clearly brown, wore glasses framing his teal eyes, and was dressed in some kind of combat jacket. On the whole he seemed to be the same age, just more mature. There was the same odd feeling that the darker haired one had caused earlier, only less powerful.

"Yukio," the boy in front of Wendy said with mild irritation.

"What are you doing wasting time here? We should have been at Mr. Pines' home half an hour ago. Father is likely already working."

"Humph, you're the exorcist, _Yuk_ i~," the glasses one seemed to be pissed off by what was likely a nickname, "I just got dragged along on your crazy demon hunt. I don't even believe in all that supernatural crap anyway."

The one named Yukio sighed, "Okay then do you at least have the map?"

"Uh…" he was feeling around in his clothes, "shit…."

"RIN!"

The two sounded like a bickering like an old married couple and Wendy just had to laugh. She couldn't believe that she'd actually been afraid of this Rin person a few seconds ago. He seemed like a 'rough around the edges' guy, sure but he was the typical teenager after all, even if there was something off about him. "Ugh...hehe...I-I'm sorry, it's just that...hehehe...ah, I actually work at the Mystery Shack where Stan Pines lives. I can take you there if you want."

"Uh, thank you, miss…?"

"Wendy, just Wendy."

"Do we have to?" the dark haired one, who was just a hair shorter muttered.

 ***POV**

Dipper was mixing some weird plants together under the joint supervision of Ford and Shiro, the two older men discussing the antics they used to get into during a brief cooperation a few years back. The main focus was on a succubus that tried to deceive Ford and how the she-demon reacted to having Shiro, quite literally, breaking down her door with her incubus boyfriend behind him. Mabel and Stan had been listening intently, seemingly curious about the adventure, while Dipper was full of questions like how Shiro had been able to identify the succubus without being seduced by it and the best way to protect yourself from demon possession.

The young paranormal enthusiast was just about to off load some of his thoughts when Wendy's scream punctuated the air. They all seized their work and sprinted to the front door. Three teens, one in a combat jacket, the same pin that Fujimoto wore affixed to the dark cloth, Wendy was in the center, and running behind and to her right was another boy with dark hair and a grey hoodie. "This is why I said not to leave the path!" Wendy shouted to the others.

"We didn't!" the cloaked one bit back.

"Oh, to hell with _this_ ," The one bringing up the rear suddenly wheeled around to face the forest, "Alright ugly, you wanna pick a fight with me? Hu!? Come get some!" Just as he finished the trees parted and snapped, a large purple rhino-like monster tore through the undergrowth, spitting mad. The other boy had stopped a look of horror on his face when he realized what was going on. Wendy also stopped but she was slower on the uptake.

"Rin!" Shiro roared, somewhere between terrified and really pissed.

"Hey, Yuki," the boy who must have been Shiro's problem son called over his shoulder, "don't worry, this time I'll use my head."

"R-rin what are you-" The beast had fixed its' eyes on Rin before the other could finish. The two charged at each other and Dipper was sure the poor guy was going to get flattened. He could feel the impact from where he was standing, a shock wave sending a rush of wind out. Rin's shoulders were braced, his entire body in fact had been postured perfectly to absorb the g-force. What surprised Dipper was the rhino-thing's legs going limp as it crumpled, out cold from the collision. "What the fu...H-he...he…." Yukio at first was to astonished to say anything but soon dropped to his knees in an uncontrollable laughing fit, "R-Rin you d-dumbass...hahahaha! 'Use your head'? Pftt...haha. What a brother!"

Dipper, slack jawed, stared up at Shiro. The man was clearly not as amused, no where near amused. He sighed actually, like a father who is too proud to be disappointed, it was a weird sigh. "Rin, you trouble maker," he muttered under his breath. Mabel on the other had gasped and her brother could swear her pupils had turned into cartoon hearts. She had found her crush for the week, just great.

Once all of them were inside both Yukio and Shiro ganged up on Rin who was sitting on the floor just accepting the harsh verbal reprimanding. It was clear the the taller of the two brother was copying his father, from the way they dressed and even small mannerisms like adjusting their glasses. Mabel just adored it but Dipper found it a little creepy. "Do you at least still have the key," Shiro said, finally calm enough to speak at a reasonable volume, effectively springing another five hundred questions into Dipper's head.

"Of course I have the key!" Rin lifted a stylized gold key from under his shirt, it was on a chain around his neck, before tucking it back into his clothes. "Like I'd lose something that important," he muttered, seemingly dejected.

 ***POV**

Unbeknownst to everyone in the pines residence a spy of supernatural origin had been watching them from another dimension. "Hmm, this could be interesting," Bill announced to no one in particular, "So the Pines have erected a barrier to prevent me from accessing the house. No matter if I can't have a pawn on the inside," his voice distorted and the images of many different people flashed in his eye, "I'll have to find one on the outside."

The dream demon froze, something didn't feel right, like there was another powerful demon observing the situation, one that could get though even though he couldn't. "Who..is THAT!?" When searching for a face all that unveiled itself about his visitor was a single ember of blue flames, not of the kind he used. No those little sulfuric sparks couldn't hold up a candle to this blaze. "Satan…"

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, _Cipher_?"

 **Dun Dun Dun... I have no idea if I'm going to keep writing this... I dunno. Maybe I'll drag reverse!Dipper into this...I feel like that would be fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

***sees Kuroneki ken* … *fangirls* *cough cough* I'm alright… just...ha, breath. Phew… Thank you for following my story :D**

 **Also… screw it I like the Gleeful twins to much. Also there are hints of Pinecest with them… cause they weren't f cked up enough yet. I won't really write anything out of a kiss or something cause I'm not really comfortable with it either.**

 **I was listening to "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set it off, it really works for 'em but swearing, lots of swearing… meh.**

 **Chapter 2: Mirrored Worlds Are So Much Fun**

Dipper drummed his fingers against the mahogany table, irritation storming in his glowing, icy blue eyes. The pen he was manipulating flew across the room, embedding itself in the doorframe. He could sense Mabel presence lingering on the threshold. "If you're going to come in, _sister dear_ , then hurry up with it."

"Well," her silky voice floated in, heels clicking on the floor behind him, "someone is grumpy today."

"Understatement of the year, Mabel," he responded flatly. His sister's arms snaked around his neck, leaning over his shoulder to see what he was working on, her warm breath breezing over his cheek. "Perhaps you'll see something I don't."

"Oh, I doubt that, brother dearest." Mabel unhooked her arms and straightened up, walking around his chair, and dropped into his lap. The outfit she had on was more casual than the normal show wear, a simple light blue sweater and off white shorts, a pair of Dipper's actually. "Magic was always your gift after all," her voice was patronizing which only soured his mood more.

"Sister, correct me if I'm wrong but those are my shorts aren't they," he didn't want to think about the source of his current anger, perhaps taking it out on the Pines later would be fun, but right now his twin was more… interesting.

"What can I say, I just _love_ being in your pants." She began to giggle at her own joke and Dipper just sighed.

"You and puns." He hooked an arm around Mabel's waist, using magic to pluck another pen out of their designated holder, and returning his mind to the work at hand. Dipper knew he always thought better when his twin was in manipulating rage, it gave his other hand something to do and something other than his own mutterings to listen to. The journal pages he had copied and arranged all discussed a dimensional rift and hints at what was beyond, new powers to explore and master.

Mabel gasped under his touch, the symbols of the book flashing in his mind. There was something missing, something he wasn't seeing. A growl escaped him. _How, how was this little scrap of knowledge escaping him, he was Dipper Gleeful for fucks sake!_ His hand tensed, squeezing Mabel's chest drawing another moan from her. _That's it!_ A smile broke over his face, his sister having heard his mental shout. "You've figured it out then?" Her voice was completely unfazed despite her flushed features and half lidded eyes.

"Sister dear, there is a missing piece that I do not posses. The truth is not hidden, simply in someone else's hands."

"Oh?" There was a curiosity in her tone that made the other twin happy, well as happy as his nature allowed.

"Tell me, have you payed a visit to your little boy toy yet this week?" He released Mabel and turned to face her.

His smile was reflected on her face, "No, in fact I _haven't_ , how _rude_ of me!"

"Why not invite him over for coffee, his cousin too of course."

" _Of course._ "

 ***POV**

The twins laughed, Wendy who was out in the hall, flinched when she heard that sound. She didn't like working for the Gleefuls, but the pay was _very_ good. Unlike a lot of other workers, Dipper was actually nice to her, well as nice as a kid like him could be. It made her uncomfortable the way he looked at her, like a prize that he had yet to win. His sister said that he had a crush on her and Wendy was _lucky_. The only reason she was still around was to help Gideon and Pacifica, double agent style. No one suspects the goth girl anyway. Dipper's openness to her made spying easy, too.

Wendy gasped and backed away from the door. Fortunately the chair, and the twins in it, were facing away, at least that's what she thought. She turned to run, Gideon had to be warned, to hide his journal. Her black combat boots carried her only ten feet when her body froze up against her demands. An icy blue glow snared her limbs lifting them up off the ground. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Miss Wendy," Dipper's voice pooled smoothly in the air, "just where are you off to in such a hurry? I'd hate for you to trip and _hurt_ yourself."

"Ah, M-Mr. Gleeful, you see, I just remembered that I... uh… had a doctor's appointment today. I really need to get there, I'll be late otherwise!" The boy's normally neutral expression was broken by a cocked eyebrow, he wasn't buying it. "Um, may I be set down n-now, Mr. Gleeful?"

His head shook slowly, seemingly saddened. Mabel Gleeful walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and leaning over to see around him. "What kind of odds do you think it is, brother dear, that just as we make plans Miss Wendy needs to run off to the doctor's office, hm?"

"Slim."

Mabel gave a fake gasp of shock, "Oh, and we were just discussing a _security problem_ not two nights ago. It does seem rather odd, doesn't it?"

Dipper's face dropped into a scowl, anger in his cold eyes, like someone had stolen something that belonged to him. "Miss Wendy," the goth flinched again, his voice cutting into her mind, "I don't appreciate being lied to. You've been such an… efficient worker and we'd really hate to lose you, but I will have the truth...one way or another." His eyes glowed brightly with the ending statement.

Mabel bounded up so she was standing in front of Wendy, even if Dipper's magic wore off, not that it would, she wouldn't be able to run away now. "Are you a spy, Miss Wendy?" Mabel cooed, knife in hand.

Wendy swallowed, there was no getting out of this, "Y-yes." She screamed in agony as the magical grip crushed her, "P-please st-stop! Dipper! PLeAsE!" Somehow begging for her life had actually work, only becoming aware that she wasn't being held any longer when her face slammed into the ground. Her vision was black around the edges and she struggled to look up, Dipper had crossed over to stand next to his sister, both looking down at her; Mabel had a sadistic smile on her face and Dipper looked disappointed and angry. Being in his bad books was far worse than romantic interest, Wendy decided.

"I'm very upset with you Miss Wendy," Dipper's voice was as cold as his eyes, "at least face your death with some scrap of dignity."

"W-what?" Her heart sunk when Mabel started giggling.

"It's nothing personal I assure you. In all honesty I'd much rather just break you, maybe transform you into an animal to use in the show, at least you'd be alive," he sighed and knelt down to look her in the eyes, "but, unfortunately, sister dear and I don't have that kind of time. Please understand I'd rather not kill you," Dipper reached out a hand, brushing hair out of her face, "we simply can't afford anymore interference on the Pines' part." He straightened up and looked over to his twin, both of their faces becoming serious with unspoken communication. When Dipper returned his eyes her, Wendy felt her heart stop, "Good bye, Miss Wendy." The last thing she saw was the bottom of the Gleeful twin's shoes as they both slammed a foot down on her head with a thunk.

 ***POV**

Gideon paced around for a good ten minutes, just waiting for his cousin to finish getting ready. They had received an invitation from the Gleeful twins for an afternoon tea or something; of course they weren't going, at first anyway, then the cousins saw a picture of Wendy. Their friend was in bad shape, bruised and cut, her eyes glassed over, and tied to a chair. The words 'bring the journal, or else' were written on the photo's back in a loopy cursive, judging by the 'i' and 'j' both having little hearts instead of the normal dots it was Mabel's hand.

Pacifica kicked down the door into the living room, dressed like someone from a 90's action movie, with a grappling hook launcher instead of a gun. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses, "Ready."

"Then let's get a move on a'for somethin' really bad happens to Wendy."

"Gideon, you're getting more folksy…"

"I can' help it! I'm all worried!"

The two ran through town at top speed, Gideon had the foresight to make a stand in for the journal, it wouldn't really fool anyone but who knows, it could be a viable distraction. He'd hidden the real journal under his vest along his back. He was so pudgy that there wasn't even a bulge.

"Okay, here we are," Pacifica said, lifting her grappling hook, "the den of the beast."

"Well that's an awful way to put it." Both of the heroes spun around wide eyed. Dipper Gleeful was standing behind them, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Let Wendy go!" Gideon shouted. It was rather uncharacteristic of him actually. When the magician's smile widened, the sinister glow hinting at his eyes, the white haired boy returned to his normally terrified demeanor.

"You really think we'd hurt our _dear_ Miss Wendy?" Mabel was the one that spoke this time. She was in the entrance to the Mystery Tent. Both twin were dressed in their stage outfits. Gideon jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Pacifica gave a startled squeak, too. When the cousins had looked back at Mabel, Dipper closed the distance and firmly clasped a hand on their shoulders.

"Please come in," the twins were speaking at the same time with exactly the same vocal infection, it was so creepy, "we have a lot to _discus_." Some kind of force pushed them forward even after Dipper released their shoulders. A table was set up with a variety of lunch foods and different beverages. On the tent's stage was a floating cube about one inch length on each side, a single spotlight on it. The rest of the space was dark outside the twins' glowing eyes and pins. Four chairs floated out of the darkness and the Pines cousins were rooted to the wood. Dipper and Mabel stood behind their own chairs, smiling at each other. They were all seated so that Gideon was across from Pacifica and Dipper was across from Mabel.

Gideon swallowed nervously, the feeling returning to his limbs. Any argument he had died in his throat when a levitating knife whizzed past his head, inches from his nose, and into Dipper's hand. "Go ahead, friends," the gleaming eyes twin's flickering in the low light, "get something to eat."

"N-not to offend Dipper, but I'm not sure Pacifica or I feel very...inclined to eat knowing that our friend is hurt."

"Ah, of course!" Both twins lifted the arm closest to the stage and snapped their fingers in unison. The grey cube shuddered and rotated, unfolding itself. A swirling vortex of energy crackled between the expanding edges. Wendy, seemingly floating in some kind of stasis was held at its' center, only a small cut on her face.

"B-but- How is she not- You gave us a photo of her all beat up!" to accentuate her point Pacifica pulled out the picture and practically shoved it in Dipper's face. Gideon nearly flipped out, why would she purposefully antagonize them!?

"Photoshop, my _simple_...friend." Dipper leaned away from her thrust out arm and it sparked the gears in the younger boy's head, they were being… pleasant… polite… they must want something…

"As you can see, our dear friend is unharmed," Mabel gushed, "right, brother dearest?"

"Mhm, yes." He lifted a napkin to his lips, wiping off something from the corner of his mouth with palpable disinterest. "Naturally, I cannot guarantee that she'll remain so."

"You want my journal, don't 'cha." That had to it… right?

"I, want your _cooperation_ , Gideon." rarely if ever did Dipper speak about the wants of just one of the twins, that fact that this was his plan alone sent a chill up Gideon's spine. Mabel may be volatile, but Dipper was the one to watch out for in the end, cunning, ruthless, Dipper.

Everyone at the table was looking in Gideon's direction and he could feel the sweat breaking over his brow. "A-and if I refuse?"

Mabel giggled her amulet hair pin glowed brightly, her brother's steak knife whipping up off the table and pressing into Pacifica's neck. The blonde sucked up breath in, "Hold it, _stereotype_ Pines, twitch and I'll stab 'ya!"

The journal barer looked around in a panic for something he could use to disarm his sadistic stalker, freezing when his gaze met Dipper's. The magician wore a contemptuous expression and Gideon knew he was dancing in the Gleeful's palm. "I kill them both." He stated the consequence so bluntly that he couldn't say anything.

Poor Gideon fumbled for words before realizing how thoroughly he'd been had. "I'll do it, just don't hurt them." he looked down at his reflection in the china.

"N-no! Gideon I-ah!"

"No talking."

Dipper stood, walking behind Gideon, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a gently squeezed, like he was trying to comfort Gideon. It was strange. "A wise choice. The information you can volunteer will surely expedite my research." Dipper pulled his vest slightly, coercing him out of his chair. "Sister, make sure our other guest is entertained, _comfortably_."

"Certainly, brother dearest."

Dipper threw a glance over his shoulder, likely to make sure Gideon was following him. The blue eyed boy snapped his fingers towards the stage causing Wendy's prison to fold in on itself again. With a flick of his wrist the little grey sube flew into his palm and vanished with a puff.

"W-where are we going?"

"You'll see, Pines...you'll see."

They were walking into the darkest corner of the tent when a strange feeling wriggled through his body, like he was being dragged through something solid, no more like he wading through that weird cornstarch mixture that was a solid under pressure but a liquid when left alone. He couldn't quite remember the name, the'd made it in science class. On the note of science, there was a whole lot of it going on when he came out the other end of the...wall? "What in the wibbly world was that."

"Vortex manipulation," Dipper responded, as if it would make any sense to him. "Welcome to my work shop, don't touch anything, especially if it's glowing or beeping." They had come out into a warehouse sized room full to the brim with what seemed like innocent magic tricks at first, but the farther they went the more it looked like a super villain's lair. Large machines of unknown purpose buzzed and hummed, a large book shelf greeted them when they came to a large Mahogany desk. It wrapped around the entire office like space, broken only by a doorway. Gideon took the multitude of pens stuck in the wall, some were shattered, some were buried almost to far into the wall to see. They were all clearly thrown with Dipper's magic.

The snap of Dipper's finger broke Gideon from his mildly terrified consideration of the wall. A stack of paper that once inhabited the desk surface shot up into the air organizing themselves to the magician's will. "Gideon," with a flick of his finger Dipper had dragged a thoroughly panicking Gideon to his side, "what do you see?"

"I-is that a serious question?" Dipper's glare informed him a strong 'yes'. "Uh...I-I'm not...sure… the lines," he pointed at the papers, covered in lines, circles, triangles, filled with symbols that he couldn't quite understand, "don't match up… like there's a part… " his eyes widened, realizing where he'd seen pages like this before, there were a few in his journal, though he'd no idea what they meant. "missing."

"You're smarter than I give you credit for." Dipper's voice was flat but his gaze was burning into Gideon's head, causing him to flinch when he turned to face the taller boy. "Let's see if you know this one too, where do you think might I find the missing pieces?"

"M-my journal."

"Good," he said smoothly, holding out a glowing hand to Gideon, "Now, just give me what I need, then you take your journal and your friends, and leave with no bloodshed." The white haired boy nodded slowly but just as he reached into his vest Dipper's eyes flashed with a icy blue glow and he smile wryly, "Now that's initiative, Pines. Bringing a fake journal, but I'm not my sister. I won't fall for such cheap tricks. The real one's on your back isn't it."

Gideon gasped and stared at Dipper, what could he do? He was out classed, out witted, and had no way out. Two of his closest friends were being held captive, their lives threatened. "What are you planning, Dipper?"

"A magic trick like the world's never seen. Now, hand over the journal."

The book labeled three passed from one hand to another. The book took on a life of its own, rattling and glowing in Dipper's grip. It flew up into the air followed by other objects, paper pens, ink, rules. The pages that contained the strange lines and runes were copied exactly as they were in the book, even portions written in invisible ink. Gideon knelt farther down to the ground, avoiding flying objects. When he looked up Dipper was clutching his head like he was in pain, his eye were a solid blue glow. The paper and other writing tools shuddered in the air and fell back into place on the desk. Gideon's journal landed in his hands and, not quite trusting the situation, he looked up at Dipper. The boy in question was covered in sweat and landing on his desk, breathing heavily.

"D-Dipper?" he reached out a hand to the magician twin's shoulder, somehow concerned for a boy that caused him nothing but terror, and he was pretty sure had plans for global domination.

"Don't touch me," he snapped slapping Gideon's hand away, a look of pure disgust and contempt on his face. The two boy waited there while Dipper caught his breath, a wicked grin curling over said boy's features. "Ha, Thank you, Pines," he said straightening up, "you may go now."

"B-but my friends!" A bright flash of blue blinded Gideon as he rushed towards Dipper. He was falling and landed on his back with an 'uff' outside the mystery twins' tent. "Hey! Dipper! We aren't finished until you've returned my-"

"Gideon!" Pacifica shouted from behind him, taking the smaller boy to the ground, "You have no idea how worried I was about you, idiot! Why did you do agree to the creep's terms? We could'a busted out way outa there, save Wendy an-"

"No we couldn' have! 'Cifica you didn't see it? Every one of their plans that we thwarted was because we had Wendy helping us. We've never beaten them on our own and… and… it was Dipper pulling the strings, even if I could've sweet talked Mabel into letting Wendy go… with her brother right there… no way. You'ld be dead if I didn't cooperate. 'Sides," he pulled out his journal and showed her, "he didn't take it, he just wanted to look at a few pages… "

"Gid, you block head!" she dropped her fist onto his head, "Whatever he's planning it would be worse than sacrificing our lives, don't you get it? Who knows what he can do with the information he's got now!"

"I-I'm sorry 'Cifica, I just didn't want you to get hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh this is going to be fun… I've also fallen in love with the idea of Rev!Dipper being a primary antagonist**

 **Chapter 3: What if it's Not a Mirror Anymore?**

"Uh, so Rin, what's the key for?" Dipper adjusted his hat, the boys had been walking in the forest, collecting firewood, and he just couldn't hold down his curiosity anymore.

The teen was flustered by the question but before he could answer the color drained out of their surroundings and a voice oh so recognizable called out, "I'd like to know that too."

"Bill!" Dipper lifted his arms to box the floating triangle demon, rather a mute point now that he thought about it. The demon laughed and pulled a glowing cain into existence.

"Wait, this is the guy that everyone's been making a fuss over? Pftt! is just a floating dorito chip with an eye!"

"Oh, so we got a _comedian_?" Bill flew right into Rin's face, turning red with anger, " _How funny!_ " He shifted back into yellow, whizzing around the teen, poking him only for Rin to bat him away, face colored with irritation, like Bill was a gnat or mosquito. "Your old man and I have been talking, kid. You're gonna go far. Stop hanging with these mortals, ditch Pinetree and his ilk, come with me, party it up. What'da say?" Bill extended a flaming hand towards Rin.

"No, don't do it!" Dipper ran between Rin and Bill pushing the two apart. He was about through a whole complex reason about why Bill shouldn't be trusted when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Dipper, back up please."

"Rin?"

The teen walked past him, up to the floating dream demon, "You said you've talked to my father, then you know what I'm capable of. Leave. Now. I want nothing to do with _Him_ , no matter how desperate I get, I will _never_ ask that _thing_ for help. Piss off bastard, don't show your face to me again ot you'll regret it!"

Bill's eye narrowed dangerously, "Alright kid, you say that now, but we'll see how you really feel soon enough. Till then, I'll be watching, _your highness_." With that, tipping his top hat, the triangle vanished and Dipper just stared in disbelief at Rin. A shudder ran up his spine when the older boy looked at him. His pupils were thin orange slits and the blue irises glowed, curving and distorted like the pupils were pulling it into their boiling depths.

"Dipper? Are you alright?"

"Y-your eyes… th-they-"

"Oh that," he lifted a hand to his face, hiding the glow, "i-it happens sometimes… when I'm angry. D-don't worry about it, please. I'm fine." He took a calming breath and lowered his hand. Dipper blinked a few times, Rin's eyes were normal again, clear and blue.

"What did he mean by your father? I thought that Mr. Fujimoto-"

"He adopted my brother and I. My mother was a close personal friend… she's dead though, childbirth killed her."

"Oh… I'm-"

"Don't." He was going to apologize but Rin cut him off again, like he did this often enough he'd stop caring to let people finish." I never knew her anyway, I'd probably hate her," his fists clenched and unclenched, "falling in love with… that _monster_ … I'd never forgive her. That's what I'd like to say but chances are even greater that I wouldn't be able to even think that if actually knew her." He looked up at the sky then back down at Dipper, his hand gripping the key under his shirt, "Pray you never have to see this, never truly see me for what I am…" probably noting Dipper's freaked out face he went on, "My brother is human though, I'm pretty sure… fairly sure…"

"That's not very comforting, Rin."

"Heh~, sorry."

 ***POV**

Gideon lay in his prison cell, contemplating his escape. Bill had promised that when the world ended he'd get Mabel and the leadership position he'd always wanted. Only, something didn't feel right anymore, like there was some kind of wind or some such in his cell. Even the poster was bending and there was this bright light an- "Wait… what?"

The portly boy sat bolt upright and he swore he could hear Mabel's voice, "Are you sure we have to cast the spell here? Not that I'm not a fan of abandoned prisons or anything, but it's absolutely filthy."

"Yes, I'm sure, sister dear," the voice of Dipper cut through the growing vortex just outside his cell.

"But what if it's not abandoned on the other side?"  
"No one will miss a few criminals, now stop stalling and come here." There was a radiant burst of blue energy that ripped a whole section of the wall apart. Just as he thought, his angel, Mabel Pines was standing there hand in hand with her interfering brother. They both wore stage clothes that were very similar to what he'd worn before, with Dipper's outfit being less of a suit and more casual with black slacks. Mabel wore a dark navy leotard underneath a light blue jacket and black sheer tights. Her hairband caught his eye, the shimmering jewel bearing a stunning resemblance to the one he had before the Pines smashed it. He did a double take realizing that Dipper had an identical jewel around his neck.

He didn't realize he was staring until Mabel looked his way and gasped, "Gideon?"

Dipper also looked over but seemed disinterested, it also afforded Gideon a look at a birthmark on his forehead that looked like the little dipper constellation. The name suddenly made sense. Mabel tackled him, sending the two of them sprawling, distracting from her twin. "Oh my dear sweet Gideon is here as well? Ah! It's a dream come true! Oh, can I keep him, brother dearest, can I?"

"Local knowledge may prove useful… alright, I suppose he'll be adequate for our plans, just make sure he doesn't go running off this time." The thought that these two were the Pines twins he'd known was banished with Dipper's voice, it was so cold and calculating, often how he thought Mabel's brother was, but now seeing it first hand… There was also the matter of their eyes, glowing bright icy blue.

"Mabel," he spoke softly, closing his hands over her's, "it would be an honor and absolute joy to accompany you on your adventures." She squeed and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Don't break the toy, sister dear, you've just gotten it."

"Um, perhaps a more formal meeting is in order, but escape seems more pressing." Dipper just nodded, Mabel smiled knowingly and hoisted Gideon up out of the way. Her twin's eyes turned solid blue and shone like stars. He lifted his hands up, pure energy erupting from his palms. The entire prison wall disintegrated in a flash of light. When Gideon could see again Mabel had left his side to go support her brother; Dipper seemed to have trouble standing.

"Sister dear, it's your turn."

"Right, come along Gideon," she said, gesturing in his direction. A light blue aura surrounded her hands and all three of them were lifted up and into the evening sky. Her laugh was like music, soaring with her through the air was a dream come true. Gideon hadn't ever really thought to use the pendant's power like this before, but then again, neither she nor her brother seemed to need to touch the jewelry to use their powers.

Also, he had to be sure… "Mabel, did Dipper use the pendant to do that?"

"Hu? No, silly! Brother dearest has all kinds of tricks, he's a magician y'know, and I," she struck a glorious pose, floating backwards so she could look at Gideon, "am his beautiful assistant and psychic!"

"Only because you're more adept with people, sister dear."

"Oh, don't mind him, Giddy. Brother dearest doesn't like his work being referred to as magic… unless it actually is magic… he just doesn't like you in general."

"I-I see. Well clearly there are some differences between your Gravity Falls and mine. I believe it will benefit all of us to understand them."

"Formal introduction time then," Mabel hummed, "I am Mabel Gleeful, the younger* twin by five minutes, and this is my older brother Dipper Gleeful. He's the smart one and I'm the manipulative one, though both of us do each other's shtick well enough, we prefer our own."

"Well, that's certainly I surprise, about the last name I mean. I'm Gideon Gleeful, the Dipper and Mabel of my world are called the Pines twins." Something like disgust flashed over both twins' face, dissolving as quickly as it had arrived.

Mabel gave an elated gasp, "We have the same last name? Perfect! We can avoid that awkward phase where I have to adjust to having a different last name after getting married."

"You're not at all concerned that we're related?" He could see Dipper pull a face, something like annoyance.

"It's never stopped me before," Mabel purred seductively.

"Hold on… what?"

"You really shouldn't have asked her that," Dipper muttered. He flexed against Mabel psychic field a few times before calling to his sister, "I'll fly on my own now." and Gideon watched in mixed fascination and horror as Mabel, with a flick of her wrist, dropped Dipper. He didn't flinch, arms crossed, blank expression, falling through the sky losing altitude fast. They continued on, the sister not the least bit concerned. Gideon looked back. A bright burst of blue lit up the forest and Dipper shot away from the ground, quickly gaining, and even passing the two other airborne humans, arms still crossed and a board look on his face.

"Okay, so it's a race then, you're on!" The white haired boy squeaked when her grip tightened and she shot off after her brother.

 ***POV**

Dipper and Rin had been talking about his summer so far when a blinding blue flash lit up the woods. Whatever had caused it was rapidly gaining altitude drawing their eyes to two other lights of a similar color moving at a slower speed. Once the first light passed the other two they sped up as well. Rin and Dipper exchanged a glance, "You did say aliens exist… or existed; is it possible that's just more of them?" the teen asked.

Dipper bent over to pick up another stick, "No I don't think so, Grunkle Ford said they died a long time ago."

"Hm." He passed the branch to Rin who was carrying quite literally everything they'd picked up since late afternoon. Dipper observed the older boy, curious about the limits of Rin's strength, he had to toting around two hundred pounds off wood and cloth. Even though Rin was bent over it appeared to be more the shape of the bundle rather than it's weight.

"Hey, how much do you think you could carry?"

"Hu, I don't know… I picked up a car once when I was really pissed but I don't remember how much it weighed… I was also about… hm… ten?"

"Was it small or large?"

"A GMC van I think or some other American car, definitely large. I remember being a little disappointed when it didn't explode like on TV," he added laughing.

"Woah, you're like the coolest 'monster' I've ever met, easy."

"Aw, thanks Dipper, you're not a bad guy yourself."

"Not bad? I am superior."

"Haha! Sure~ sure~"

"What does that mean!"

Rin didn't get to respond as they had arrived at the Mystery Shack; Grunkle Ford was calling Dipper inside and his new friend would have to drop the wood around back.

Inside the Shack everyone was gathered around the TV staring at a news report. The local station was reporting about a mass breakout at the prison nearby, the source of which appeared to be lil' Gideon, once child sweetheart of Gravity falls turned megalomaniac, but that was not the most shocking part. A single security camera managed to survive the ordeal, while the footage was to grainy to use in identifying the suspects, based on their height they're believed to be children. Shiro paused the picture going carefully through the explosion.

"Father, that looks like…"

"I agree, the last thing we need is a demon lord here."

"Demon Lord?" Mabel asked turning from Shiro to Yukio and back.

"Allow me to explain," it was Ford that spoke, "Demon Lords are the children of the Dark god, each one hold dominion over a portion of realty, the most widely known, at least to western culture, would be Lucifer the Lord of Lights and Samalel the Lord of Time, better known as Mesophiles from the tale, _Dr. Fausts_."

"But the blue color is what is worrying me," the senior exorcist spoke, "Lucifer's light takes on a golden hue and as far as I know there isn't another demon capable of pulling off destruction like this with a borrowed body."

"Children…" Dipper whispered, "Why children, wouldn't it be more convenient to just posses a prisoner or two. Surely an adult's body could hold up better as well." When he looked up at the exorcists both of them had the same proud look on their faces, it's was weird on Yukio.

"What did I miss," Rin walked in, Dipper only just realizing that they were both caked in forest-ness.

"Maybe you two should take showers first," Shiro spoke calmly.

"Uh, okay." Rin turned to leave when something seemed to strike him, "Oh, Dipper and I ran into Bill in the forest today."

"You, What!" Ford turned to glare at Rin who had a deer in the headlights look on his face.

"Uh, that weird dorito chip demon showed up, tried to get me to follow him, and I told him to fuck off, that's about it…"

Ford just stared in utter disbelief. Dipper guessed that he was trying to puzzle out if Rin was an idiot or a genius. Yukio rushed over his twin and immediately started nagging him, insisting to check him for injuries and such, while Shiro just lost it, laughing so hard he had difficulty breathing. Grunkel Stan and Mabel exchanged a look and joined Shiro in laughing.

Dipper looked from one face to another and decided to ask a question that had been burning in his mind for a while now, "Bill called Rin 'your highness', what does that mean?" Both Rin's sibling and adopted father visibly stiffened. "Uh, guys?"

"The worst case scenario." Shiro looked up at all of them from his seat by the TV set, "It mean _He_ knows Rin is here and he'll stop at nothing to reclaim him."

"Shiro what are you talking about… reclaim?"

"You never asked Ford, so I didn't tell you. Even though I raised these two boys of mine I'm not their biological father. The reason I brought these two with me was to find a safe place to hide Rin from his father, Yukio has had the training to protect himself, but…"

"You wanted to move Rin out of the country, right."

"Yes, but if _He_ and Bill are working together… Our situation has gone from bad to hopeless."

 ***POV**

His wisp of a companion in the mindscape wavered and flickered in the relative darkness and Bill found it amusing, the flame moved despite a lack of wind. How long had it been since the Dark god last visited him, two thousand years? Three thousand? Whatever the number, Bill never recalled him being quite this serious. "I told you he wouldn't listen, Cypher."

"Yes, you did which is why I tried it. My experience with humans has always been lack luster. Once Rin awakens fully he would have no one else to turn to but us, right?"

"Hm? What are you plotting then, and who are these two," the image of the Gleeful twins crackled in Satan's flames, "they're exactly like those Pines brats."

"Ah, my immolated friend, that is where you'd be wrong. As a Multidimensional being I can see into alternate realities. With that power I borrowed from you earlier I mucked around with their timeline a bit, adding the necessary information, so this version of Pinetree and Shooting Star were able to construct a rift gate to get here. A while ago I learned that the best weapon to use against a person was themselves, so far it's working splendidly!"

"And what makes you sure these two will bow to your whims?"

"Simple, power. I can only interact directly with the existing reality however now that our new friends are part of the world, the demon they were warned about in those journals they've abused can appear before them. Dear little Dipper Gleeful won't give up an opportunity to gain even more power, that's just the kind of guy he is."

"So long as he can remove the seal on my ideal vessel I have no complaints, just do _try_ to avoid damaging Rin. I need him in one peice for my plans as well."

 ***yes, I did this on purpose. Little things like birth order can change in au's, besides the over achieving older brother works better with his personality (arrogant, power hungry, aloof, ect.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realized it might be a bit confusing the placement of the stories. Rin hasn't opened the sword because instead of sending him away, both Shiro and Yukio go with him. The Gravity Falls stuff is before Mabel and Dipper vs the future.**

 **Chapter 4: Keys, keys, keys...Sword?**

As the night wound to a close the sheer number of people now staying in the Mystery Shack forced the twins to double up. Rin and Yukio, much to the latter's protesting, had to share a room with Dipper and his boy crazy sister. After the whole 'their father is a demon' reveal she had lost all romantic interest in Rin, directing all of it to his glasses wearing brother. That didn't mean the older twin was off the hook, like this Dipper had all the time in the world to ask him as many questions as he wanted to.

He clicked the pen in his hands a few times, trying to decide which question to start with. Rin was sitting on his bed, facing the smaller boy, but with his eyes on Mabel who was flirting incessantly with Yukio. He noticed a look that passed between the two boys, something like sympathy and irritation. Mabel was to distracted to notice Yukio mouth, 'save me,' in their direction.

"So, uh… Dipper, did you know that Yukio already has a girlfriend?"

Not sure if the teen was lying or not, Dipper played along. "No… What's she like?" He could see the wheels turning in Rin's head, so clearly he was making it up.

"Well, she really sweet, short blonde hair, loves plants… nice rack, an-"

"Rin!" Both Dipper and Yukio's older twin turned, very startled. The young man's face had gone completely red and he was glaring at them. "D-don't talk about Shiemi like that… Wait, how do you even know about her!?"

Rin had a confused look that flickered into a mischievous grin, "I know you too well," his brother seemed more annoyed than embarrassed now. If Dipper had to take a guess, Rin had just put together features his twin liked and it happened to describe a real person Yukio knew.

Mabel who only just seemed to notice where the conversation was going looked hurt then curious, finally landing on a 'fan girl' face. "What's your relationship like," she gasped in a big breath of air, "No! is it possible you're both in love with the same girl?!"

Dipper looked from Rin to Yukio, they were staring at each other, he could swear there was lightning passing between. The younger wore seemed to be saying 'look what you've done!' while Rin had a ' _sorry_ for trying to help,' expression, adorned with a sarcastic smirk. Mabel was going crazy with her own story about the twins' love lives. "You do realize they're only three years older than us, yeah Mabes?"

"Yes, Dipper! Three whole summer's worth of romance more than me! I need to know!" She sprung up on the bed jumping up and down.

"T-there's nothing to know!" Yukio lifted his hands in a calming gesture, attempting to get Mabel to settle down. Rin just his eyes, grabbed up one of her pillow from the floor and launched it at her head. There was a soft thwump and she landed on her stuffed animals. Once it fell off her face she was left staring wide eyed at Rin. Dipper, seeing where this was going scooted back before Mabel could retaliate.

Any hope of getting answers was off the table, Mabel had leapt up again, a pillow raised above her head, "This means war!" The white, fluffy object went hurtling towards Rin's face and he ducked just in time, so it hit Dipper instead. Rin looked at him and smile, Dipper smiled back and it turned into a battle royal style pillow fight. Yukio, to his credit was trying to get everyone to settle down, until Rin tackled him and stole his glasses, running around the room holding them up and laughing hysterically while his younger twin chased him, pillow in hand.

By about eleven the four of them were all sprawled out on the ground laughing and utterly exhausted, the struggle had been legendary. Allegiances were switched several times and the room was covered in feathers. Only Mabel's pig was left standing. Rin, laying on his back, lifted Waddles into the air, and with the deepest voice possible declared, "Behold, Waddles the conqueror, victor of the epic Pillow War!" Yukio, who had seemed very uptight, even more so than Dipper laughed, as did everyone else. Dipper didn't stay awake long after that, Rin seemed to have passed out just after saying that, Waddles dropping onto his head.

When Dipper blinked awake the next morning, after one his most peaceful night sleeps since coming to Gravity Falls, he realized his pillow was moving. Followed quickly by the noting that it wasn't a pillow but Rin. In fact it seemed that everyone was sleeping on Rin in some fashion, Mabel had a pillow propped up against his leg, Yukio's head was on his right shoulder, and Waddles hadn't moved from last night. Rin's mouth hung open and he gave a low snore every third breath. The smaller boy struggled to sit up, the teen's left arm trapped him, impossibly strong even in his sleep. Dipper grunted and heaved, freeing himself from Rin's grip. His hand seizing the nearest thing, one of Mabel's stuffed animals, and pulling it into the position Dipper had just vacated.

The youngest, and only awake, twin noted a metallic gleam under his new friend's shirt. The key he'd asked about yesterday was resting unguarded and Dipper found it near impossible to contain his curiosity. Certainly a little peek wouldn't hurt, he did just want to know why it was so important. Very carefully the brunette boy slid forward and picked at the loop holding the golden trinket to Rin's neck. Once it was free, Dipper slipped it off and took a good three steps back, examining the simple object. It looked like a dresser key but surely, if you had something to keep safe you'd bring the container, not just the method of opening something.

As he thought about it, the twelve year old remembered seeing both Yukio and Shiro with a large collection of keys. Was it something to do with being an exorcist, like a protection charm? Did it serve some purpose that was mystically fulfilled? They battle demons on a regular basis so perhaps they were some kind of weapon or tool? "Like a storage device?" Dipper murmured to himself, glancing around the attic.

In the corner stood a very old chest of drawers with one such drawer adorned with a keyhole. Figuring that this was the best time to test his hypothesis, Dipper carefully stepped over the other's sleeping forms and positioned the key. He took a sharp breath, not really knowing what to expect. The tumblers clicked easily with the key's turn, like it had been specially made even though that was actually impossible. When he pulled the drawer out the inside was covered in a red velvety lining. Resting in the shallow space was an antique Japanese sword, a seal plastered over the hilt, similar to the ones Shiro had placed in the house, completely burned through. "What does a sword have to do with this?"

Dipper perused the space a bit more before turning his inquiries fully to the blade. Initially, and most glaringly obvious, was the dimensions of the drawer. The inside was two inches wider and three inches shallower than the actual measurements. Next was the wood, the chest was made from oak but the visible frame seemed to be maple of some kind. Opening another drawer to compare the interiors showed the furnisher to be rather plain in style as opposed to the rich velvet material. The key, Dipper reasoned, would fix any lock and always open this drawer, regardless of what the physical object really contained, kind or like Schrodinger's cat.

Something snared Dipper's attention, though he couldn't identify it, outside the sword's general existence. He lifted his hand, hesitantly brushing his fingers over the worn scabbard. His entire body froze, a low beat thrumming in his ears, pulsing under his fingers. The sword was alive, breathing in time with Dipper's heartbeat. Startled, he yanked his arm back, holding his wrist in his hand, a collection of blue sparks falling from his fingertips. "W-what was that?" Rin's words from the day before rung in his ears, the revelation of the teen's demonic heritage adding meaning to his warning. "This sword… _is_ Rin?" Disgust boiled up in his throat and he shoved the drawer shut with a loud thump, practically ripping the key out of the keyhole.

"Terrifying, isn't it?" Dipper jumped, he hadn't even noticed Yukio behind him. The older boy's eyes were filled with understanding and he placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder, "Can I trust you?"

"I… uh, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken this," he held the key out but Yukio pushed his hand away.

"Give back to Nii-san; he's the one you need to apologize to, not me."

"These keys… They bend space don't they?" Yukio simply nodded, "I see… Do you think Rin will even want to forgive me?"

"He's a very straightforward and honest person, he likes to see the best in people. If you're truthful with him, I've no doubt he'll forgive you."

"Thanks…"

The older boy yawned, well I better get downstairs, father will want me to check the wards to see if they're still working."

Dipper stuffed the key into his vest pocket while he rushed to get dressed, Yukio even at a more leisurely pace still dressed in his combat jacket and fully armed before the smaller boy had gotten his hat on. "Do you mind if I watch?"

"Not at all."

 ***POV**

Rin shifted uncomfortably, his leg was asleep and there was something warm and heavy pressing on his face. "Urg," he sat up, Mabel's pig falling into his lap, "oh that was you, Waddles." He heaved a yawn and stretched, the pig's owner groaning in her sleep, lounging against his leg. "Well that explains it. Hey Mabel," he poked her face gently until she started to wake up, "it's time to get up. Hey, Ma~bel… Ma~bel, hey," he shook his leg and she jolted awake, eyes wide in surprise.

"R-Rin?"

"Morning sleeping beauty." He grinned gently at her alarmed face, not quite sure what to do. Waddles finally decided to get off him and with Mabel no longer leaning on him, Rin could stand. He hoisted his arms above his head and lifted himself onto his toes, an enthusiastic yawn pulled from his mouth.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Hm… Yukio's always been an early riser, guess Dipper was awake and they went downstairs…" Waddles squealed and snorted, sniffing Rin's leg. He knelt down and gently lifted the pig up, hugging it. Mabel must have thought it funny or cute cause she was reduced to giggles, and he had to admit her laugh was infectious. "Hey, do you normally make breakfast?"

"Yeah… do you?" He nodded and a wide smile broke over her face. "Wanna cook with me?"

"Yes! I was hoping you'd say that," finally something he could do well, and be normal at. The ran downstairs, not bothering to change out of their pj's. "I got the omelet, you wanna make pancakes?"

"Definitely, I make a pancake to die for," she cheered holding a whisk up like a sword. Rin couldn't help but laugh, she was the cute little sister he'd never had. They were laughing and mixing, baking and sauteing, flipping and folding, Mabel flicking batter at Rin from her whisk whenever he'd make a particularly funny joke. "Oh you are just horrible," she chuckled when she say him balancing an egg on a spoon in his mouth, flitting back and forth from the stove, where his omelet was setting together nicely, and the table where he was setting places.

He grinned at her around the metal between his teeth, flipping the omelette over. Breakfast should be ready soon. The siren call or smell of the food summoned the rest of the Pines family and Rin's family to the kitchen. "Look at this," he placed the egg on the counter, spinning it on it's tip. He placed his pointing finger on the other end, blue sparks flying for only three seconds before he knocked the egg into the, slicing it in half in the air. Rin caught the two halves in his other hand, showing off a perfectly scrambled egg. Mabel gasped of course demanding to know how he did it, "Ahhaha, a magician never reveals his secrets, Mabel."

"Gah, that's so cool though!"

"Just wait till you try Nii-san's cooking," Yukio and Shiro had both moved into the kitchen table, claiming seats.

"Stop trying to butter me up foureyes," he faked a sarcastic tone, ruffling his brother's hair. He knew exactly what they'd want, adding some of Mabel's pancakes for good measure. When he saw the other three members of the Pines clan awkwardly standing in the doorway he pointed at them, "Are you going to stand there gawking or come eat?"

"You'd better hurry," Shiro spoke between mouthfuls of breakfast fare, "or there won't be anything left." With that prompting everyone crowded in snatching food off of the serving plates being passed around. Conversation varied from the weather, to plans for school, to the best way to take down demons, gnomes, unicorns, and the like. Laughter and family became the whole world and for half an hour, Rin was happier than he'd been for a long time. His weirdness fit in in Gravity Falls, and he could be himself, freakishly strong and kinda clutzy, and the Pines just went with it.

"Hey, Kid, would you mind me using you as an attraction today?" Stan said with a jovial laugh, "All you have to is stand around and hold something heavy!"

"I-uh," he desperately glanced to his brother and father, getting a shared look of 'staying out of this', "I guess, for a bit…"

Dipper was shaking his head, waving his hands through the air, only to plant one on his face when Rin agreed. He raised a brow in confusion at the younger boy's antics.

\\\

"Um, so, like this?" Rin asked, a stack of weighted boxes in his arms.

"Yeah, perfect. Now just stand there for ten hours."

"Wait, what?!"

Rin glared at Stan as he walked away, feeling altogether indignant. He didn't have time to yell anything obscene at the old man because he was suddenly surrounded by people taking pictures and chattering at him. His head was spinning from all the question. One very large and hairy, redhead lumberjack walked up to him, "Ha, this is just another of Stan's charades isn't it? How much do those boxes weigh, kid?" His breath smelled like a gym locker and the way he loomed over Rin really pissed the teen off.

"One hundred pounds each, and my _name_ is Rin." He clenched his teeth, stopping himself from adding any colorful language.

"Sure they are," the lumberjack went to pick a box off the top of the stack, his eyes widening as he realized Rin had been truthful. "T-they really are that heavy?"

Rin scoffed and shifted his remaining bundle into on hand, holding out the other, "Can I have my box back now?"

"Sure," he had a sheepish expression on his face, "you're really strong, kid! Feel free to come to our manly club any time." With a rolling mountaineer laugh the giant of a man walked away. Unfortunately for Rin, the man's verification of the weight only increased the number of people pushing in to get a better look.

As the day lagged on Rin had to deal with awkward conversation, sweaty people pressing in at him, the glaring sun, because he was standing outside the Mystery Shack, and Stan adding more of the weighted boxes. His arms were starting to go numb after about three hours, he kept shifting the pressure from one hand to another. Mabel came to talk to him when the rush slowed and Dipper passed him water bottles every now and then. Nothing much happened until one little girl, a tourists daughter, started kicking him in the shin trying to get him to drop the boxes. Her mother was absorbed in shopping and her father wasn't paying any attention to something _not_ his phone. "Cut it out," Rin snapped at her. The pintsized brat kept laughing and he'd had it, two hours ago.

Rin's foot slammed into her chest, sending the little monster tumbling away, a glare on his face. She wasn't at all hurt by the shove, but when she looked up into his face tears sprung from her eyes. It was strange, children cry to get attention but she was deathly silent. When she screamed in terror the teen realized his eyes must have changed. Everyone who was present immediately turned to the little girl, her father snatching her up and backing away from Rin with the same terror on his face. The boxes crashed to the ground and Rin sprinted inside, not stopping until the attic door slammed shut.

The room was just as it'd been this morning, a mess. Rin's back pressed against the closed door and slid down to the floor. "I fucked up again," he muttered, curling up to quietly berate himself. Dipper pushed the door open just enough to see him.

"Hey," the younger boy's voice was gentle, "what's wrong?" Rin looked up at Dipper's face and he flinched, "Oh." He pushed the door against Rin's back again and the half demon got out of the way. Once the pre-teen had shut the door behind him, he too sat down on the floor, staring at Rin. "Want to talk about it?"

Rin heaved a sigh and went through his most memorable irritants ending with the little girl, "I didn't hurt her or anything just… freighted her… " he pulled himself into a ball, groaning at his sore shoulder, "I just … don't want to be a monster."

"Whenever Mabel or I go through a hard patch we have each other. Since Yukio isn't here," Dipper stood up and hugged Rin, saying, "Awkward not sibling hug. Pat. Pat." He let go once Rin started laughing.

"You do that?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Dipper," he wiped a jolly tear from the corner of his eye, "I'm feeling a lot better."

"Glad to hear it." The pre-teen smiled at him. Yeah, Rin liked it here. Sure there were problems, but there were always problems, what matters is how you deal with them.

Stan's voice cut through the moment, "Where did he go? You're costing me $50 a minute!"

 **And done. Yay, it's a nice chapter! Bad things are going to happen soon :D**


End file.
